FOTO o
by TheHinata
Summary: una simple imagen puede hacer que alguien se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, natsu dragneel es protagonista de este hecho, una foto de lucy y sting lo hace ver las cosas de otro modo n.n celos Nalu! Dedicado a mi amigo regalon! XD Infinity Infinytum!


**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAILP SON PROPIEDAD E HIRO MASHIMA**

**Dedicado a mi querido amigo :** **Infinity Infinytum****n tkm!**

(:3)

"**FOTO"**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*****  
****  
**_¿__frustración__? ¿__Ira__? ¿__Enojo__? ¿rabia?, ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?, __ni siquiera__ me habían provocado a una pelea, pero sentía la necesidad de romperle la cara a alguien, y no cualquier __"__alguien__"__ sino que a una persona especifica…un chico….si, un hombre, y no es loke, ni gray ni cualquier otro con el que quisieran relacionar a mi chica….sino que ese idiota, ese estúpido ser, es ni __más__ ni menos, que mi enemigo en los juego mágicos, ¿alguna idea?...ok, si, es el ….el maldito de sting…ni idea de __cuál__ es su apellido, pero poco me importa._

_¿Qué me traía furioso?, simple, una foto…. Ese pequeño papel hizo que me sintiera como nunca…._

_*finalizado los juegos mágicos…., Fairy Tail quedo con el primer lugar. La magia de zeref fue una dura lucha pero con la unión de los gremio finalmente le derrotaron…los dragón slayer tuvieron la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su dragones….por poco tiempo…y Lucy quien sería un sacrificio logro se salvada por natsu….ahora después de 2 semanas de lo ocurrido el grupo de amigos se dirigía a celebrar junto con el gremio….ya estaban todos solo faltan 4 personajes…_

Erza: lo hicimos bien….

Gray: bien?, jaja volvimos a ser los primeros, aunque eso no era lo más importante….

Lucy: si!, lo que más alegría me dio, fue el hecho de no terminar enemistado con nadie

Natsu: yosh! Vamos a comer

Lucy: oye natsu, primero debemos ir a donde se encuentran todos, para celebrar en conjunto

Natsu: ah?...bien vamos-

Pero tan pronto como se dirigían al lugar del encuentro, fueron frenados por cientos de reporteros….

Natsu: waaa ¿q-que es esto?

Erza:uh?

Gray: ni siquiera hemos celebrado..

Lucy: d-disculpen ¿nos dejarían pasar?

Señorita Lucy! ¿Qué relación tiene con el mago de Sabertooth

Lucy: ahhh?!

-es su nuevo novio?

-¿Qué pasa con natsu dragneel?

-¿Cuál es su razón por fijarse en dragón slayers?

-¿que la atrajo?

-¿se dieron su primer beso?

-¿natsu la engaño y usted acudió al joven de Sabertooth -?

-es solo para causarle celos?

Lucy totalmente sonrojada, y furiosa…..-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAN HABLANDO?!

Natsu: no entiendo?, porque relacionan a Lucy con unos de eso de saber-

-¿natsu acaso no lo sabe?

Gray: de que están hablando?

-al parecer quisieron mantener su relación en secreto no es cierto?- le decía pícaramente a Lucy

Lucy: uh?

Erza: Lucy ¿tienes novio?

-ohh! Al parecer ni siquiera Titania sabe sobre esto-

Lucy: explíquense!, ¿Qué significa todos eso?

-eso nos lo debería decir usted ¿no?

De pronto uno de los reporteros, sacaron una cierta foto, la cual produjo la siguientes reacciones…

-gray y erza: ¡sorpresa!

-Lucy: ¡sonrojo!

Natsu:…..¿enojo?...

Lucy: d-de donde sacaron esa foto?

Erza: Lucy tu….c-con..s…sting…y-ya

Gray: y-yo pensé que tú y flamitas…

Lucy: n-no es lo que parece…

Natsu: Lucy….-dijo en un tono serio…- ¿Qué significa esto?

Lucy: e-eso es…d-déjenme explicarles…b-bueno. Eso paso-

Pero antes de que la chica continuara...una rápida persona se la llevo tomándola en brazos y desaparecido casi al instante….

-ese era….

-sting!.- gritaba uno de los reporteros

-al parecer van a tener un encuentro romántico.- decía otro…

Mientras que por cada palabra, solo aumentaban la cantidad de fuego que en ese momento estaba a punto de salir de natsu….

No lo dudo no dos segundos, para salir en búsqueda de su chica y el estúpido rubio, reconocía perfectamente el olor de su chica

Erza: uh?...fue altiro

Gray: ese idiota no es de los que pierden fácilmente, bueno supongo que ya nos contaran cuando regresen

-que genial! Daría cualquier cosa por ver la escena de stingxlucyxnatsu!- gritaba un reportero

Gray: tendrán que quedarse con las ganas jajja

-Uhmm….- ahora miraban seriamente a gray

Gray: q-que pasa?

-deberíamos ir con el ahora?

Gray: uh?

-¿Cuál es su relación con juvia?

-la ama?

-siente celos de Lyon?

-¿Cuándo serán novios?

Gray: e-esperen!

Erza: jaja te toca a ti gray…

Gray miro furioso a la pelirroja para luego mostrar una malvada sonrisa

Gray: y que hay de erza con jellal?

-ohh! Es cierto! Vamos a entrevistarla!

Erza: esperen! G-gray me las vas a pagar…-decía mientras comenzaba a correr de los paparazzi al igual que el mago de hielo….

Gray: debemos llevarlos con Lucy y el idiota para que nos dejen en paz

Erza: de acuerdo!

Dicho eso, se dirigieron en dirección a donde había ido el trio…..

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Mientras que en el bosque …..

Lucy: ¿Qué te pasa?

Sting: que no entiendes que si respondes algo, nos veremos más involucrados

Lucy: solo quiero arreglar esto!  
sting: yo también pero hora es imposible…

Lucy: todo fue tu culpa

Sting: te recuerdo que tu dejaste el baño abierto….no tenía ni la más mínima intención de verte….-desvió su mirada – a-así…d-

Lucy: desnuda.- completo la frase molesta

Pero no se había percatado de que natsu había alcanzado a llegar y con esto oyó lo último que dijeron….

¿d-desnuda?...e-ese hijo de….la vio como yo nunca la ha visto….

Sting: ah genial…tu novio está aquí…

Lucy:uh?

De ´pronto salio una natsu totalmente en llamas…

Lucy: n-natsu…

Natsu: es cierto eso Lucy? ese idiota te vio…

Lucy: s-sí , pero fue un accidente…y-yo….

Natsu: accidente o no , este idiota vio a mi chica y no se lo voy a perdonar

Lucy: ¿t-tu chica?

Sting: natsu-san, reconozco que tienes a una chica muy buena…pero yo también así que

Natsu: cállate!

Lucy: natsu! Detente!

De la nada, los dos dragón slayer se percataron de la presencia de muchas personas….¡perfecto! había llegado los reporteros

Sting: en vez de pelear y avivar el fuego, no crees que deberíamos darles una nueva noticia?

Natsu: ¿a qué te refieres?

Sting: ¿Qué suena mejor? " Lucy la nueva conquista del gran sting" o…" natsu y Lucy finalmente son novios"

No lo pensó ni dos segundos e mediatamente le dio a conocer su respuesta…..

Sting: bien entonces natsu-san ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Natsu: si, idiota….aunque me hayas ayudado, igual me vengare…

Sting: en otro momento…jaja- luego de esto el joven rubio nuevamente se marcho

Lucy quien estaba alejada de ambos chicos , no tenía la más remota idea de porque se había detenido la pelea aunque la alegraba…pero, ver como natsu poco a poco se acercaba a ella la hizo ponerse nerviosa, y una más por el hecho de que estaban "solos"

Lucy: n-natsu

Natsu: quieres que dejen de relacionarte con sting?

Lucy: p-por supuesto

Natsu: entonces déjame besarte

Lucy: uh?- pero antes de seguir procesando lo que le acababa de decir el chico, este la beso.

Tomándola de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra de la nuca, cosa de que no se escapara, comenzó con un simple beso, pero este poco a poco comenzó a pasar a un beso más pasional…dejando a ambos sin oxígeno…

Lucy: n-natsu….-trataba de recuperar el oxigeno

Natsu: e. Eres mía…-respondío igual de agitado…- de ahora en adelante solo yo podre verte…..como …tú ya sabes

Lucy: p-pero..-antes de seguir hablando miles de personas salieron de los arboles sorprendiendo a la chica…

-aww ya era hora natsu!-gritaba erza

-Lucy ten cuidado- esta vez era gray

-¿Qué paso con sting?-volvió con natsu?

-que se siente besarlo?

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a surgir, pero no alcanzaron responder ninguna….puesto que natsu tomo a su chica en brazos y la llevo lejos de ahí…

Lucy: s-soy tu chica?

Natsu: si….solo mía

Lucy: posesivo

Natsu: te amo

Lucy: y-yo también…

Natsu: entonces…ahora me puedes explicar lo de la foto?- dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Lucy: ah! …fue porque uno de los días en que me estaba bañando, sin querer se me olvido poner el seguro….y bueno…pues sting no sé porque entro al baño y me vio….c-casi desnuda…inmediatamente me puse una toalla y le empezó a tirar cosas…pero sin querer me tropecé caí arriba del…y…nos sacaron la foto fin.-termino de relatar la chica

Natsu: estúpida foto….me imagine como 10 mil historias distintas…

Lucy: eh?

Natsu: vamos

Lucy: a dónde?

Natsu: a tu casa

Lucy: pero…

Natsu: tienes que mostrarme tu cuerpo desnudo

Lucy: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Pervertido!  
Natsu: uh? Si el estúpido de sting te vio porque yo no?

Lucy: y-ya te dije que…que no … me vio...

Natsu: no hay excusas….esta noche nos divertiremos Lucy…

Lucy: kyaa! No…b-bájame! Noooooo

Una vez llegaron a la casa de la chica, comenzaron a jugar a una guerra de cosquillas, vieron tv, y se durmieron juntos….para natsu, con solo verle el rostro era feliz….

Y es obvio que a la mañana siguiente la foto de portada de revistas, periódicos, noticieros, era la

Hermosa imagen de natsu y Lucy besándose en el bosque…..

Esa bendita foto que muchos de nosotros queremos que se haga realidad.

.

.

.

**Solo un cap. haha**

**no quize meterme en detalles de lo que pasaba con zeref, porque ¬¬ no soy buena para esos temas XD**

**ahora mi sentimientos actual:**

**Arggg estoy furiosa! Tenia listo un cap de unos de mis fic, **_**"una rara unión ¿colleva al amor?**__**"**_

**11! Once paginas de word! Y en el ultimo momento se me borro todo! Ahhhhhhhh que frustacion! Hacer todo de nuevo TT_TT , **

**pero bueno**

**Espero les haya gustado este mini cap n.n de antemano agradesco los review de quienes quieran dejarlo **

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^ (bipolaridad) ahaha**


End file.
